2gosurvivorshorttermsfandomcom-20200213-history
2GO's Survivor Roblox: Peru
|previousseason =2GO's Survivor Roblox: Madagascar|season = 3|returnees =Blizzard_winds,Devpig |nextseason =2GO's Survivor Roblox: Edge of Extinction |filminglocation = |location = Peru|survivors = 16|runnerup = lovit20|previous = 2GO's Survivor Roblox: Madagascar|next = 2GO's Survivor Roblox: Edge of Extinction}}2Go's ''Survivor Roblox: Peru ''is the third season of 2GO's Survivor Short-Terms. This season featured 16 new players. After a season with a brand new twist, and a tribe swap, jamieblue03 was crowned the sole survivor over lovit20 in a 3-2 vote. Development The season was hosted after a couple weeks from Madagascar. A new tribal council was built specifically for this season. Twists * Hidden Immunity Idol:' '''Hidden Immunity idols were placed at every camp and they can only be used up to the final 5. * '''Tribe Swap:' At the final 12, the remaining castaways randomly switched tribes. * Second Chance Urn At tribal council, sixteen urns were placed near the exit area. One of them contained a second chance ticket back into the game. After being voted out each castaway chose a random urn to see if they'd come back. At the final five the twist expired, and no one returned to the game. * Late Merge: At the final ten, a fake merge occured and both tribes moved to one camp. They still competed in tribes. A late merge occured at final nine. * '''Final Two: '''Unlike the previous seasons, this season had only two finalists. Castaways Season Summary This season featured 16 new castaways that were divided randomly into two tribes; Huanka and Jivaro. At the first tribal council, it was revealed that the Second Chance Urn twist was in play, where after being voted out, each castaway got a chance to get back into the game by opening an urn at random. Jamie was quick to find the Jivaro idol in the first couple days. The Huanka idol however was left unfound the rest of the game. At final 12, the tribes switched into two random tribes of six. At the final ten, a fake merge occured, and both tribes moved to one camp but continued playing a tribe game. A late merge occurred at the final nine. At the merge, Jamie found the Ocaina idol, putting two idols in their possession. At the final five, the second chance twist ended, and no one got back into the game. In the final three, Lovit won immunity and chose to vote out Luna over Jamie. In the final two, Jamie beat Lovit in a close 3-2 vote. Voting History Trivia * This is the first season to have 16 castaways. * This is the first season that offered voted out castaways a chance back into the game. ** However, no one got back into the game. The twist would be fixed for the next season with Edge of Extinction. *This season marks the second time in a row that one pre-merge tribe was orange, and the merge tribe was green. *This season marks the first time a pre-merge idol went un-foun